100 Lucky Stars
by jiko089
Summary: Genji learns the true meaning of family in this Christmas themed story.


It was a snowy winter morning in Nepal, and through everyone's mind ran one thing: Christmas. For one particular individual, however, Christmas was on his mind 24/7. In his room, Genji lay thinking of Christmas pasts with his whole family. The snowball fights with his brother, the warm tea and cocoa afterwards, and Christmas morning, when they would open gifts from "Santa". Genji's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door.

"Come in!" he shouted from across the room, sitting up on his bed. The door opened and in came Zenyatta.

"Greetings, my student," he chimed, walking over to where Genji sat. "How are you today?"

"I am fine, just a bit tired," the cyborg smiled, standing up, "But I'm ready for our lesson today, master!"

…

After training, Zenyatta and Genji walked through the halls of the monastery, having a pleasant conversation about the holidays. A thought struck Genji, as Zenyatta had brought up the subject of family. It had been years since he had actually spent a Christmas with his brother, let alone his father too.

"Perhaps you should consider spending this Christmas with your brother, now that you two have reconciled," suggested Zenyatta, "I am sure he would be happy to spend some time with you."

Genji laughed, "My brother isn't much of an emotional person," then he added, " It'd be the day pigs fly when he invites me over to spend time with him."

"You underestimate the power of family, Genji," Zenyatta said, "Go and visit him today, and invite him to celebrate with us."

 _With us?_ Genji thought, surprised that his master had implied they would be spending the holidays together. He shouldn't have been, however, because they had been through alot together. Why wouldn't he want to have Christmas with Zenyatta?

"Of course, master, I will ask him," Genji said, then ran off to visit his brother.

…

Arriving in the discrete location where Hanzo lived, Genji stood in front of the small apartment his brother shared with his roommate. He hesitated, before knocking on the door quickly.

A familiar voice on the other side sounded, "Who is it?"

"It's Genji, brother," he replied, with a smile. His brother had always been cautious ever since he had become an enemy of the Shimada clan.

"Hmph," Hanzo said as he opened the door to face Genji. The cyborg glanced over his brother, who was dressed in a casual outfit, weapons not included. He noticed the bridge piercing and new haircut, and laughed.

"When did you get that?" he asked, with a smirk, "It suits you."

Hanzo glared at his brother, but managed a small smile anyway. "Recently. It makes it so they cannot recognize me as easily." Genji rolled his eyes and laughed once more. "So, what brings you here, Genji?" asked Hanzo, sitting down at a small table in the dining room.

"Well…," Genji hesitated, sitting in the chair across from his brother, "I was wondering if you would like to spend the holidays with me in Nepal. It has been quite a while since the two of us have done anything together, and I thought…" Genji trailed off, looking at the floor. Hanzo smirked, taking a sip of his tea.

"Aren't you going to spend it with your boyfriend?" He teased.

Genji blushed, stammering, "He's not my boyfriend!" Hanzo laughed, and shook his head.

"Ah, I see. Not ready to commit?"

"Hanzo!"

The conversation was interrupted by the front door swinging open. In walked none other than Jesse Mccree, who happened to be Hanzo's roommate.

"Jesse, is that really you?" Genji asked, surprised to see his old friend again after such a long time.

"Well I'll be! If it ain't Genji Shimada!" Mccree smiled and hugged his cyborg friend, "It's been too long! What brings you here?"

Genji smiled, "I am visiting my brother," he gestured to Hanzo at the table. "You never told me you were roommates with Mccree!"

Hanzo shrugged, "You never brought it up. It's not like we speak often."

Genji sat back down at the table, and Mccree pulled up a chair to sit with them. For a few minutes they caught up, chatting about their lives since they had last seen each other. Then the subject of Christmas came up.

"What're you doin' for the holidays, Genji?" Mccree asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Well, I was just asking Hanzo if he wanted to spend the holidays with Zenyatta and I… Wait!" Genji exclaimed, smiling, "I'll invite both of you!"

Hanzo and Mccree smiled, "We'd be happy to come," said Jesse, and Hanzo nodded in agreement.

"Great!" said Genji, "Then it's settled. See you two soon!"

…

Back at the monastery in Nepal, on the eve of Christmas, Genji buzzed with excitement. He could hardly wait to spend the holidays with his family. He reflected on this thought, his family… That didn't necessarily mean just people related to him, did it? It meant the people closest to him, who brought happiness and light into his life. He smiled, then remembered something important he had to do. Reaching into his closet, he pulled out a gift, wrapped in silver paper and topped with a golden bow. Making his way towards Zenyatta's room, he hoped that his master enjoyed the gift he was about to receive. It wasn't easy buying for someone that had no need for material possessions, so Genji had made him a present from the heart. He knocked on Zenyatta's door, hiding the gift behind his back.

The door opened, and there stood Zenyatta. "Hello, my student. Is there something you need?" he asked.

"No, master. I.. Um.." Unsure of what to do next, he presented the gift to Zenyatta and smiled.

"Oh! A gift?" Zenyatta asked, taking the present from Genji's hands.

Genji nodded, and gestured for him to open it. Zenyatta complied, undoing the golden bow and carefully tearing off the silver wrapping paper. Inside was a box, and inside the box was… A small jar filled with origami stars, made from gold and silver paper.

… (flashback time)

Back when Genji had first met Zenyatta, he was hostile towards him. However, slowly he began to trust the omnic more and more each day. On one particular day, however, Genji was in a bad mood. That day happened to be Christmas Eve. He was remembering all of the Christmases of the past, how he spent them with his brother and father, all having a merry time… Genji turned over in his bed and lay face down when he heard a knock on his door. "Genji?" said Zenyatta from the other side, "Are you in there?"

"Hmph." he mumbled through his pillow. The door opened, and in came Zenyatta, holding some colorful paper in his hands.

Genji didn't look up. "What do you want?" he said, muffled by the pillow.

"I want to show you something. Come here." Zenyatta sat down on the floor and patted the spot next to him.

Genji grumbled but did what he was told anyways, and sat on the floor next to the omnic. In Zenyatta's hands were a pair of scissors and some paper- gold and silver. He explained that this was origami paper, and they were going to make something out of folds. After a while, and many models later, Genji looked down at the things he had made. They all looked terrible, except for one, a golden star. He picked it up and showed it to Zenyatta, who said, "That looks great, my student."

"You really think so?" asked Genji, who picked up a silver strip of paper to make another star.

"Of course I do," replied Zenyatta, "You know, there's a legend that if you make a hundred of those lucky stars and make a wish, it will come true"

Genji rolled his eyes and scoffed, but in the back of his mind, part of him wanted to try to see if it were true. "Could you leave the paper here, master?" he asked, feeling a bit better than he was before. "I want to make more of these."

Zenyatta nodded, and decided it was best to leave his student alone.

…

Zenyatta looked Genji in the eye. "I don't know what to say, Genji…" he stuttered, "This is… Amazing! I'm surprised you even remember how to make these."

Genji blushed, "Well, how could I forget with such a great teacher?" he said with a smile. Zenyatta stepped forward and embraced his student in a big hug. In the omnic's arms, Genji felt safe. Like he was at home. No, he _was_ at home. Zenyatta was his home, his family, and... something more than a friend or a teacher.

"What did you wish for, Genji? Zenyatta asked, glancing at the jar of stars now sitting on his desk.

"To spend Christmas with my family."

"And did it come true?"

Genji laughed and embraced his master in a hug once more. "Of course it did! You are my family, Zenyatta."

…

Christmas morning, Hanzo, Genji, Mccree, and Zenyatta all gathered together to exchange gifts. Everyone enjoyed laughing and having fun with one another, but Genji most of all. He had finally gotten his wish from all those years ago. To spend Christmas with his family.


End file.
